1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique retrofit LED solar and wind powered rechargeable roadway/street light with solar panels disposed about a roadway/street light pole in a polygonal configuration. This polygonal configuration completely houses the controlling and management system electrical modules therein and being affixed to the interior of the solar panels in a compact manner as a unit that controls and manages the streetlight and a traffic light operation.
In addition, the unique LED solar and wind powered rechargeable roadway/street light has an improved heat dissipation feature for enhancing and extending the life cycle hours for the LED light source while simultaneously reducing the amount of power energy consumption used.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, there are many different types of traditional (non-renewable) and solar and wind powered (renewable) lighting systems for general lighting needs to many users, such as public, private, residential, commercial and government use. Many of the non-renewable and renewable public and private lighting systems commonly utilize commercial power to supply energy for illuminating roadways/streets, property, parking lots, athletic fields, and the like. It is well known that non-renewable and renewable with retrofitted lighting such as those used in roadways/streets or security lights can amount to sizable costs over time, including substantial initial acquisition and installations costs of the equipment, and also the ongoing costs to pay for powering such non-renewable and renewable lighting. Note that the lighting source for illuminating roadways/streets, property, parking lots, athletic fields, and the like as indicated above, could be one from the group consisting of high-pressure mercury (HPM) arc lamps, metal halide lamps, high intensity discharge (HID) lamps, high pressure sodium (HPS) lamps, incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps and light emitting diode (LED) lamps to name just a few.
These high cost non-renewable and renewable lighting systems are known to experience long commercial and utility power outage delays, where an affected geographical area is left completely in the dark. This is not unusual for a roadway/street, town or city, commercial or government facilities, homes, businesses to be left completely in the dark due to the loss of commercial and utility power.
Also, there is a need to enhance and prolong the life cycle hours of the lighting source, which is shorten by the excessive heat generated over time with no effective way of dissipating the heat in the above mentioned high cost non-renewable and renewable lighting systems. This causes a user to spend a lot of money replacing bulbs or lamps often. Also, it is noted many of these non-renewable and renewable light systems provide very dim lighting.
Therefore, there is a tremendous need for an improved lighting device that avoids all of the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations of the non-renewable and renewable public and private lighting systems.
The prior art patents recited below discloses wind and/or solar-powered light apparatuses for self-generation of power with information and management systems and having solar panels arranged about a pole having different configurations with at least one patent showing the solar panels being arranged in different polygonal configurations.
Note that these wind and/or solar-powered light apparatuses take on many different designs and structures, which are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,904 A, 7,731,383 B2, 7,976,180 B1, 8,007,124 B2, 8,029,154 B2, 8,350,482 B2, 8,588,830 B2, 2009/0237918 A1, 2009/0268441 A1, 2009/0273922 A1, 2010/0220467 A1, 2012/0020060 A1, 2013/0240024 A1, 2013/0322063 A1 and 2014/0111098 A1, to name just a few of interest. However, they do not singly or in any combination teach the claimed invention.